Display signs are found virtually everywhere. They provide important information to our society, particularly regarding commerce and travel. Static signs provide a medium for displaying a message, but cannot be changed without a significant effort and expense. A solution for this shortcoming is a display sign that is easy to change. Typically, these signs have a plurality of illuminant elements in a matrix that can be selectively illuminated to create an image or a message. However, these signs have some shortcomings.
The first shortcoming is that ambient light, such as direct sunlight, may make all or some of the illuminating elements in the matrix appear illuminated even when they are not. In addition, direct sunlight on the pixels (illuminating elements) will significantly degrade the contrast between the pixels. Large, one-piece hoods or visors have been incorporated across entire matrices to address this problem, but these visors create more problems, such as excess weight and additional materials and costs.
A second shortcoming is that the exposed illuminating elements may collect water, ice and dirt, particularly on their tops. Sign manufacturers have incorporated glazing over the entire matrix to keep the elements out, but again, more problems are created, such as glare from the large flat piece of glass or other material. In addition, the weight and cost penalty for glazing is very large.
Thus, what is needed is a display sign with a plurality of illuminating elements that provides contrast enhancement by minimizing or eliminating the problems of direct sunlight upon the illuminating elements and protects the illuminating elements from the water and dirt without heavy glazing.
It is intended that any other advantages and objects of the present invention that become apparent or obvious from the detailed description or illustrations contained herein are within the scope of the present invention.